


Fun and Games

by 4everTimeless



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everTimeless/pseuds/4everTimeless
Summary: After an unfortunate trip to the past Lucy does what she always does: sneaks off to Flynn's room in the middle of the night for a round of drunk card games.





	Fun and Games

Lucy had come just as she always did, in the middle of the night, after a bad mission, and with a bottle of vodka in hand. Flynn let her in, he always let her in, and as usual they drank just enough that they were both a little tipsy. By now the bottle was running low, they would have to replace it soon, and Flynn wasn’t entirely sure how they would get to do that. He held it out to Lucy as she examined the cards in her hand, asking silently if she wanted anymore before he put it away. She shook her head, then went back to focusing, he couldn’t help but smile at the way her eyebrows knitted together when she was really thinking. It was just a shame that she was going to lose.

 

He yawned as he pushed himself up and went over to his desk, hiding the beverage in one of the drawers. When he returned Lucy had set down a card, he was torn between feeling bad for her and wanting to put money on this game because he was so clearly winning now. They had been playing for the past two hours and he had won the first game, to which Lucy demanded a rematch despite the fact that she still didn’t understand the rules. With a large grin and without words he took the pile and then placed down his own card, knowing it would drive her crazy.

 

“You’re cheating!” Lucy said a bit too loudly, quickly covering her mouth to mute the giggle that followed. Flynn let out a quiet laugh and held a finger to his lips, it was past midnight and they didn’t want to wake anyone. No one in the bunker knew about their late night rendezvous, or if they did they chose to ignore them and for the time being it seemed safest to try and keep it secret.

 

“I’m not cheating, you’re just bad at this.” He insisted, laying down another card. Lucy looked at it intently and sighed, she had no idea what they were playing but it seemed like everything she did put her one step closer to losing. With a groan she put down an ace of hearts, hoping that would be a good thing but the way Flynn nearly burst out laughing told her it wasn’t. He covered his mouth with one hand and held out the other as he waited for his hysterics to calm down enough to talk. Lucy rolled her eyes as he went on like this, fighting the urge to punch playfully him in the arm yet again.

 

“Take that back and let me see your cards,” he finally said, still chuckling to himself.

 

“No!” Lucy growled, clutching the cards to her chest.

 

“Lucy,” he said in that calm yet warning tone he used to use back when they were supposed to be enemies, “I’m just trying to help.”

 

“If you want to help then explain the rules!” She argued, still holding the cards away from him.

 

“Well it’d be much easier for me to do that if you’d just let me see your hand,” he insisted, leaning forward to take them from her. Lucy leaned back but Flynn was insistent, just before he snatched them away she stood up and ran to the other side of the room. Flynn came after her in four long strides, too tired to run as he lazily trapped her in a corner with both of his hands resting on either side of her.

 

“Stop!” Lucy whispered, pushing him away with her free hand as she held onto her cards for dear life. He acted as though he hadn’t heard her though, taking the cards in one fell swoop, then quickly walking to the other side of the room to buy himself time to really look at them. 

 

“You cheater!” Lucy wished she could have yelled it but the harsh whisper and the added effect of her nearly tackling him got the point across. The two of them fell onto the bed in a heap of cards and laughter, Flynn propped himself up on one elbow and gathered the cards together as Lucy continued to snicker uncontrollably. He liked the sound of her laugh and tried for a moment to just listen to it and commit it to memory, but he was sure he’d forget it in the morning and it was far too loud to keep them unnoticed. He smiled and pressed a finger to her lips as he shushed her but it only made her laugh more.

 

“If you don’t stop you’ll wake the whole bunker,” he scolded as he looked down at her. Lucy’s dark hair was sprawled out around her, a perfect frame for her very pink face. She swatted away his hand and pushed herself up onto her elbows so that their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

 

“Good, I can tell them all what a dirty cheater you are.” She teased, plucking her cards from his hand. She examined them as if they were going to continue with the game, as if they weren’t close enough that Flynn could smell the vodka on her breath, or note all the different shades of brown that made up her dark eyes. Without giving it a moment of thought, because if he had he certainly wouldn’t have done it, Flynn put his free hand on the other side of her and dipped down to steal a kiss. 

 

Lucy froze the moment their lips touched and for a second he worried that he had done the wrong thing. Maybe this was too fast, maybe she still had feelings for Wyatt, maybe she didn’t have any feelings for him at all. But just as he was about to pull away and apologize endlessly Lucy dropped the cards and reached up, running her hands through his hair as she fell back onto the bed. 

 

It was surprisingly not awkward for a first kiss, Lucy thought, though that probably had something to do with the fact that they were both tipsy. It was just the right amount of passionate and slow, as if they had many more practice kisses leading up to it. And yes, it wasn’t  _ technically _ their first kiss, which had happened weeks ago on a mission to the fifties, but that was just a peck, nothing like what was happening now.

 

Flynn came up for air and Lucy moved to kiss his cheek, then his neck as one of her hands trailed down his sweater. He couldn’t be sure if he would have let her continue, or how far they would have gone had he not heard a door creak open somewhere down the hall. But he did hear it and he quickly grabbed her hand, essentially pinning her as he pulled away and looked up towards the door, waiting for someone to come barging in. They were both silent as the footsteps neared them, their hearts racing as they thought up what they would say, but after a few seconds the sound became more distant and bathroom door opened. Flynn let out a quiet sigh of relief, looking down at Lucy who was looking at the wall, her lips pursed together awkwardly.

 

“Maybe we should go to bed…” he whispered, still hovering over her. Lucy lazily batted her eyelashes as she looked up at him and nodded, her blush growing even redder. With that Flynn moved off of her, collecting the cards into a pile and then going towards his chair, which was the routine whenever they had their sleepovers. He paused at the familiar sound of Lucy’s quiet laughter.

 

“What?” He asked, turning to look at her, then the door. Flynn bit back a yawn as they listened to the bathroom sink was running in the distance.

 

“I just think that maybe we’re at a point where we can share the bed now.” Lucy whispered, just as the bathroom door screeched open.

 

Flynn waited for the footsteps to pass by them then smirked and nodded. He crawled into bed beside her, feeling even more cramped than he usually felt in the tiny cot, but he didn’t mind. Lucy pulled herself closer to him, snuggling up against his chest and letting out a little yawn. Normally she would have felt claustrophobic being so close to someone in such a small room but Flynn was safe and comforting. 

 

“Next time I’m going to win.” She said sleepily into his sweater.

 

“Definitely.” He replied, his eyes drifting shut as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! This was so much fun to write so leave a comment and lemme know what you thought! :)


End file.
